


let go

by coprinus_atramentarius



Series: omegaverse junk [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Omega Yagami Light, Pet Names, Spanking, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coprinus_atramentarius/pseuds/coprinus_atramentarius
Summary: L offers Light a chance to get out of being his Omega; Light is unsure if that's what his problem really is.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: omegaverse junk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042983
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	let go

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. its another one. and Light's a trans man Omega, surprise. again, lower your expectations to the basement - this is a horny fic with very little to its existence besides putting out subby Light content.

For three days, Light refused to leave the bed. His body ached; oh yes, his ass recovered by the next morning thanks to, he admitted, a generous aftercare ritual from L, but his spiritual body! It was torn in two. All those Alpha eyes saw him, writhing and sobbing for his master, at a point more vulnerable than Light had been with anyone. L found him each morning buried in blankets and fuming again. On his third day, L lifted the covers to see Light directly.

“Come out, princess,” L coaxed. “You have to work. You’re my best worker.”

“I don’t want to be your best anything,” Light lied – his heart sang at the praise. “Leave me alone.”

“I’ve let you nest for a while,” L said. “You need to come out, now.”

In response, Light stuck out his tongue and nestled further into the covers. His skin settled, and then crawled, as the leftover warmth of L’s body infused into the sheets. Alpha comfort painted over his trembling body – not so much angry but betrayed. He wanted, badly, to sink into that warmth and let L hold him – be a needy Omega being coddled by their Alpha. To be his master’s princess. But Light couldn’t let himself be exposed again.

“No,” he said. “I’m never going back there.”

“You’re upset about the taskforce, hm? Mad that the Alphas saw your spanking?”

“They saw me come on your lap,” Light said. “No one has ever. I have never been humiliated like that.”

“Light.” L’s hand snaked into the blanket nest and grasped him by the wrist. “Come out, now. Your sulking has overstayed its welcome.”

As slow as he could manage, Light wriggled free of his nest. He turned his face into the pillow, but L scooped him – blankets included – into his lap. One arm wrapped around Light’s back while the other stroked his legs through the covers.

“Tell me why you’re upset,” L said. “No ‘I’ve never.’ I want you to speak clearly to me, princess. An Omega needs to communicate with their Alpha.”

His voice was low, calming, and Light wanted to melt into the authority. A sniffle was all he allowed himself – no more weakness in front of L, no matter how nice it felt. Light hadn’t indulged his submissive side in twenty-one years, and he could manage a few more minutes. Maybe he could manage forever, the scared animal of his body never touching the warm out-stretched hand despite how good he ate from it.

“I’m not your Omega.” Light tugged his covers closer, pulling one sheet to cover his face. “I’m mad because you had no right to spank me and make me cry. You’re an awful Alpha.”

“I’m not.” L spoke in a flat, clinical tone – like he’d just gotten the data back disproving Light. “Why are you doing this? You opened so beautifully for me before, let me see that precious thing you’re meant to be. Now you’re fussing and won’t tell me what’s wrong other than that you didn’t like your spanking.” He chuckled, and red burned on Light’s cheeks. “Now, a spanking isn’t supposed to be fun all the time, especially for bratty little Omegas. But I have a pair of jeans soaked in slick that tell me you liked being taken in hand a lot, princess.”

L pulled back the covers, holding them firm when Light tried to take them back. Peeling him out of his nest, L held Light still on his lap – in a loose shirt and briefs, exposed just enough that it made his palms itch. Feeling the strength of Alpha arms on his back, on his legs, made Light’s resolve quiver.

“Here’s what is going to happen,” L said. “You’re going over my lap and I’m going to give you a hand spanking – ten swats for every day you’ve been hiding yourself. Then after you take all thirty on this cute bottom, I’ll ask you again why you’re upset and if you answer, then Master will give you a reward. If you’re still all tied up in your own thoughts, I’ll let you go.”

“Let me go?” The words dried Light’s mouth.

“Yes. I won’t keep an unwilling Omega by my side. You can go back to whatever you were doing before.”

“But you!” Light almost slapped a hand over his mouth, worried he was going to whine. “You’d just have me leave?”

“If you don’t want to give yourself to me, Light, then I cannot have you.”

His instincts, those traitorous actors, lurched him toward thoughts of L’s hand on his backside, how his body sang at the sensation. And yet, a fly in the soup, the promise that if he was unmoved, that L would let him walk away. Body pliant while his mind swam, Light acquiesced to L manhandling him over his lap. _Let him go_? The thought of losing an Alpha never bothered Light before, always sure he could find another dumb cock to fill him, but now, a stone sunk in his stomach. L patted his bottom through his black briefs and delivered the first soft strike. Light gasped, unprepared for the gentleness.

“I liked your panties better,” L said as he spanked Light again. “Pink lace looks so nice on you. I could tell you’ve got a few pairs, don’t you? More than one high quality set of cute panties for you to model yourself in.” His next strike, mid-strength, hit where Light’s leg and ass met. “I’d like to see you in a white pair.”

“I don’t have any white ones.” Light’s voice drifted away from him. Steady slaps against his behind created a tap-shoe rhythm his thoughts danced to. He saw his underwear drawer back home – black briefs and tucked beside them red, pink, black panties in various fabrics, cuts, a few even made entirely of lace to leave little to the imagination. But no white.

“Ah,” L said. “Perhaps I’ll get you a pair. If you’re good.”

L stopped at ten, stroking Light’s flank while he squirmed. Once the spanks slowed, the sting set in and he wanted to rub it away. His hands, however, only wiped stray tears from his eyes.

“Where are you, Light?” L asked.

“I’m right here,” Light said, his voice a pouted lip. “Why don’t you just get on with it?”

 _It’ll be over soon_ , his brain hissed to Light as L’s hand lifted. _He’ll spank you and then send you on your way, and you’ll never be held like this again._ Tears trickled out faster, even before the eleventh strike hit his right cheek. Beneath the churning confusion, the first fog tendrils of sub-space spilled through Light’s head.

“Even if I don’t see you again, I’ve no doubt you’ll be very successful.” L spoke with little Alpha will in his voice; instead his words were, if Light were to be so bold, wistful and distant. “A chameleon is a good thing to be, for anyone. Not just an Omega, but maybe especially – and you’re never going to be lonely. Well,” he paused, his hand spanking Light harder than before. “You will never be alone, is what I’ll say. Everyone is susceptible to loneliness.”

Light hissed through his teeth as his bottom was struck at the center – hard and fast. His toes curled, body rocked against L’s knee in an all-too-pleasing friction. Words didn’t come easily, and when they came, his mind was a toddler’s fist trying to grab them. He stumbled over the name L – and only found the word _Master_ to grip on to. It felt good on his mind, cool and safe, yet at the same time the scared animal in him shied from it: the fox eyeing an outstretched hand, unsure if meant to feed him or kill him.

“Are? You? Lonely?” Light gasped, each word smacked out by another spank.

“I was.” L stilled his hand, his thumb just under the curve of Light’s bottom. He circled it there, the tenderness maddening. “I will be again. There are worse things to endure than loneliness. I will always know exactly who I am, be true to the person I am, and live on my own terms.”

Two fingers hooked into Light’s brief waistband and tugged it down until it hit his knees. A palm cupped his bare bottom, no heat behind it but the gentle pressure still buried Light in desire. _Submit_ , his mind whined. _Submit, please!_ Instead, Light held his breath and waited for the twenty-first stroke. The spank rocked his body forward, jarring his held-breath moan out as L laid another strike against his left cheek. Whatever tender touch L gave him before was gone; each flat palmed strike hot and firm without a trace of romantic mercy. This was no exchange between an Alpha and his Omega – it was swift discipline.

Light dropped, deep and hard, and sobs rolled out from him. His Alpha was upset with him, and he was upset with his Alpha. Every little wail trembling from his lips was another piece of Light breaking, drifting from each other as a cookie dissolved in hot coffee. Again, as he had in the taskforce room with all the hungry Alpha eyes watching, Light fell apart under the steady _whap_ of a hand against his bottom. Tears roiled harder as L began to slow and Light sobbed, face buried into his jeans: he was coming undone with no one to tie him back together.

He didn’t register the thirtieth spank with anything more than a little gasp. Where before his body was a taut strung bow, ready to let loose an arrow, now Light was a pile of yarn pulled apart and tangled. What he did understand was L’s scent – cotton and stringent bar soap – getting stronger and his body maneuvered so he perched in L’s lap, face buried in his shoulder. With a hand stroking the nape of Light’s neck, L spoke with satin lined steel.

“Are you ready to tell me why you’ve been upset, princess?”

“Y-yes.” A hiccup broke Light’s speech. “You can’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you,” L whispered. “I won’t be. Tell me.”

“I’m upset b-because I want you and only you,” Light said. “You let those other Alphas see me how I wanted you to see me. You let them have a special part of me that belongs to you. I don’t want that. I don’t want anyone to h-have me but you, Master.”

The title was cream on his tongue, cooling and diffusing the hot sobs there before. L’s hand, curled around Light’s hip, clawed before relaxing.

“Please,” Light murmured. “I don’t want to let go. Don’t let go of me.”

“No,” L said. “No, I won’t.” He pressed his mouth to Light’s neck, teeth and tongue licking the thin skin as he spoke. “I’m sorry, princess. I only. I didn’t know any other way to have you.” His breath labored in steady huffs and Light curled closer, craving the slow compression of L’s arms squeezed around him. “I’ve got you. You’re all mine.”

“I’m y-your little Omega princess?”

“Yes. You’re Master’s princess.” L tugged the collar of Light’s shirt aside, kissing his shoulder. “And I promised you a reward, didn’t I? For telling Master the truth?”

Light swallowed, the sub-space fog gaining a less density as he fell against L. The storm brewing inside him rumbled without hostility.

“You won’t do that again,” he said – not in question. His eyes darted across L’s face, waiting to be scolded for commanding his Alpha.

“No.” L shook his head. “I was wrong, to let others share your submission. I should have respected you handing me control, giving your body over. I apologize, princess.” A tiny smile tilted up his lips. “You should get that on film. I don’t get a lot of practice with apologies.”

His hand rounded Light’s waist, dipping between his legs to stroke the slick building there. Fingers pressed in easy circles to Light’s aching cock, massaging the red straining clit, and he bucked into the sensation. Quiet moans left him while L teased his pussy.

“You’re so wet, princess,” L said. “Does it make you hot when I put you over my knee? When I show you who you belong to?”

Light’s legs split wider and he whimpered.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he said. “I’m all yours. I’m so hot, Master. I’m going to come if you keep touching me.”

“I bet you are.” L switched his finger for his thumb, rough rubs sparking pleasure from Light’s little cock, while an index teased his slick opening into letting it inside. “Master’s going to make your Omega pussy come hard, princess. And I’m going to make it come more than once. I want your body to feel so good, because this body belongs to me. It deserves to be fucked senseless, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Light rotated his hips to seek more pressure, gasping as L sunk another finger in him before crooking them. They hit against a spot in him, triggering such a level of bliss that Light’s teeth rattled. He tossed his head back and his body moved independent of thought, of reason, only after more of his Alpha’s hands. “O-oh, Master! I don’t want to come y-yet.”

“You want to come on Master’s cock, don’t you?” L slowly lowered Light onto the bed, one hand cradling his back and the other still fingering him. “Don’t worry. You will. But just give me your first orgasm, princess. Go ahead. I know you can do it for me.”

Rising steam ran through the submissive fog and Light could barely see except for the shining star in front of him. L gripped his thigh, lifted and pressed it to the bed so Light split open for him while he steadily fingered mewl after moan from Light’s lips. Under his sleep shirt, Light sweated and he fisted the fabric as he thrashed, humping into L’s slow rhythm. He was going to come; he was going to come all over L’s hand; and he was going to come for his Alpha alone. L crooked his fingers, tapping Light’s g-spot just right, and murmured an order that made the animal in Light sing: “That’s it, princess. Just for Master.”

“A-ah!” Brilliant white light clouded Light’s vision as he came. His body danced in pure pleasure on L’s hand stilling cupping his pussy. Pulsing, clenching, his inner walls were hyperaware of the fingers still tucked inside him as slick dribbled out along with his orgasm. Light quivered, aftershocks trembling through his legs and stomach while L withdrew two soaked fingers. His mouth dried as L licked them clean, eyes never leaving Light’s.

Inside Light, the fox bared its teeth; L crawled over him, arms bent and mouth shimmering with Light’s slick. They both were hungry.

“No one else,” Light whispered. “No other Alpha.”

“Just me.” L dipped his head and kissed the flat of Light’s chest. “And I’ll never share.”

They huddled together among the damp sheets and fog dissipated in rolling waves from Light’s mind. He tilted his head, tucked it against L’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around to tangle in dark hair. Biting his lip, Light chanced a chaste kiss to the sharp jawline. A possessive hand pressed flat to his back.

“Are you here, Light?” L murmured. “Or in sub-space?”

“I’m almost back.” Light sighed, his breath fluttering in his chest.

“Why don’t you roll on your stomach for me, then? Master will get you some lotion for your behind, and maybe some water.”

Light squeezed his arms tighter around L. “No,” he shuddered. “Don’t leave.”

“It will be an instant, I promise.” L smoothed the hair back from Light’s forehead, kissing right at his hairline. “Be good for me, princess. Do as your Alpha says, and get on your stomach until I get back.”

L slid out from under him, leaving his empty space for Light to tumble into. He sank into the smell, the heat, and wriggled until his body settled. Even with his return to normalcy, Light watched a few minutes pass as hours before L returned, his weight on the wide of the bed happy-making beyond belief. And his hand soothing cool lotion over the increasing sting of Light’s spanked behind – perfect. Light purred and pressed back into the tender massage.

“Look at that,” L said. “Purring like a kitten, hm? My little Omega kitten.” He cleared his throat, fondness not entirely gone from his now-businesslike tone. “Light. You will return to work tomorrow.”

A whine slipped out, as did Light’s pouted lip.

“Please,” he said. “I can’t. All those Alphas will be awful. Can’t I just stay in here?”

“What? Like a caged, kept Omega?” L failed to hide a smirk. “No. I promise there’ll be no funny business. I’ll meet with the taskforce to make sure of it.”

The evil thought of those Alphas shrinking under the power of L’s firm command was honey on Light’s tongue. He smirked, proud and full. They’d be shaking in their loafers from his Alpha.

“Fine.” Light curled into the embrace L wrapped around him, his bottom’s pain fading into a dull ache. “Only because I’m your best worker and will solve the case, of course.”

“Of course.” L kissed his cheek. “Whatever you say, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> sure. yeah. that's the fic.


End file.
